The Fate That Decides It All
by RosieShiba
Summary: What if Paul had beat Ash in the Sinnoh League? How would Paul react to being the winner? And why is an old friend trying to set him up with Dawn? Ikari. OC warning!


**OK, this is a one shot I've been waiting for ages to publish and now I have a chance too! Woo! I was re-watching the Sinnoh League match between Ash and Paul when I wrote this. Please bear in mind that this fic does include spoilers if you didn't see it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon but I do own my OC. You'll know her when you see her.**

**The Fate That Decides It All**

Infernape and Electrivire stood on the battlefield, both motionless. Ash was biting his lip. Paul was frozen to the spot. Which one would fall first? Paul clenched his fists tightly and then relaxed.

Infernape fell to the floor, unconscious instantly. Paul blinked a few times before Ash ran forwards to help his defeated Pokémon. Paul paused for a few seconds before he walked over to his Electrivire. The electric type had done well but was now exhausted. It fell onto its knees, grimacing in pain.

Paul put a hand on its shoulder and bid it a thank you before he returned it. Paul glanced up at Ash. The ebony haired kid seemed like he was going to burst into tears any second. His head was bowed, his cap hiding his eyes. His teeth were clenched together. Pikachu was by his side, looking upset at the loss but more concerned about his trainer.

Feeling a little odd just watching the other trainer kneel there beside Infernape, Paul walked over to the fire type. He looked down at it. Infernape looked up at Paul but quickly avoided his eyes.

"You've gotten stronger," Paul stated. Infernape glanced at Paul, eyes wide open. "It was a great battle. Thank you."

He may be a cold hearted jerk, Paul thought, but he had manners. Infernape bowed its head before Paul looked at Ash. Ash was looking up at Paul like Paul was some sort of alien. Paul merely nodded at Ash and walked off. He needed to get his Pokémon healed and rested before the battle tomorrow.

Ash grinded his teeth together as Paul walked away. How did he lose that match? Infernape was so strong but it wasn't enough. It stung deeply.

"Well, who could've foreseen that?" Cynthia asked from her box. Mr Goodshow glanced at the blonde champion, wondering what she meant.

"It was an intense battle," Goodshow commented.

"I would like to see how Paul does in the next round," Cynthia said, "Although I'm sure he'll do fine."

"You know him?" Goodshow asked. Cynthia nodded. She watched as Ash finally left the battlefield.

"It's a shame Paul didn't lose," Cynthia stated, "Then maybe things between them would have been different."

Mr Goodshow looked confused for a few seconds but the Champion stood up. She turned and walked out of the box, leaving a very confused Goodshow behind.

"It'll be OK, Ash," Dawn said as she tried to cheer up her friend. Ash was sat in the Pokémon Centre with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"Moping is not going to get you any where," Brock agreed.

"I was so close," Ash mumbled, "So close to defeating Paul."

Dawn let out a sigh. That's the only reason why Ash was so upset. It wasn't the fact he'd been kicked out of the league but that he'd lost to Paul. Dawn bit her lips slightly, remembering what Paul had said to her yesterday. Paul disliked Ash for being like Reggie. She wondered what that meant.

"Ash."

The trio looked up as Cynthia walked towards them. She had a smile on her face.

"That was a great battle," she told him, "I'm sorry you lost."

Ash smiled a small smile, but it soon faded. Cynthia noticed the mood of the trainer and put her hands on her hips.

"You're upset because you lost to him, right?" she asked. Dawn and Brock nodded as Ash failed to reply. "It's always the same with rivals."

Cynthia walked up to the three and sat herself down beside Brock. A smile spread across her face as she thought back to when she was a trainer.

"I used to have a rival," she stated, "We were pretty much like Paul and you. She would just totally own me time and time again and when we reached the Conference we were put against each other in the semi-finals. I thought I was going to win. I was so close but then she managed to pull one back and I lost. I was so upset. I couldn't face her."

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"She went into the finals and she was up against this guy," Cynthia went on, "Her travelling partner. Man, I watched from the sidelines ready for their friendship to be torn apart by the battling. I sat next to her other travelling companion who had lost the match to the person she was battling in the quarter-finals. I thought things must have been tense in their group but they weren't. After a close battle, she won the title of Champion."

"So you lost to the person who won it?" Brock asked.

"Pretty much," Cynthia replied, "On my way out she stopped me and thanked me. I thought she was playing the goody goody. I could never let go of the fact she beat me when it mattered."

Ash glanced up at Cynthia. She was smiling.

"I learnt so much from her," Cynthia went on, "I didn't realise it at the time but all the time she had beaten me she had taught me a lesson. Get stronger. Get quicker. Think about your attacks. Treat your Pokémon right. All lessons she taught me. We used to argue about how she treated her Pokémon."

"Was she as cruel as Paul?" Ash blurted.

"She never treated her Pokémon like Pokémon," Cynthia replied, "She treated them as her team mates. They were collectively a team."

"That's nothing like Paul," Ash snapped.

"It was to me," Cynthia said. Cynthia stood up. "Come on."

Ash looked slightly confused but got to his feet and followed Cynthia out of the Pokémon Centre. Dawn and Brock followed them, intrigued to what Cynthia wanted to show them. Piplup was oddly quiet as Dawn carried him out of the Centre.

A large Charizard had landed outside the Pokémon Centre and a girl was climbing off its back. The girl had long brown hair with black tips. Currently it was tied up with a white ribbon. She was wearing a long white blouse with black shorts underneath it and brown ankle boots.

"Thanks Lister," the girl said to her Charizard, "I'll send you back to Ecruteak. I won't be needing you for the way home."

"Char," Charizard replied before it disappeared into a red light. The girl turned her head and saw Cynthia with Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"Hey!" the girl yelled. Cynthia waved at her as she ran up to the group.

"Sparrow," Cynthia greeted, "It's been a while."

"Sorry," Sparrow replied as she stopped in front of Cynthia and rubbed her head, "I stay clear of Sinnoh normally."

"I don't blame you," Cynthia agreed.

"So, how's it going, Champion?" Sparrow asked, nudging Cynthia with an elbow. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"It's fine," Cynthia replied, "A little repetitive with the whole fan club and everything."

"I hear you," Sparrow agreed.

"These are my friends," Cynthia said, gesturing to Brock, Dawn and Ash. Sparrow seemed to recognise them instantly.

"Brock Harrison," Sparrow greeted Brock, "Pewter Gym Leader. Wow, it's nice to meet you. Your brother was pretty impressive when I battled him."

"Thanks," Brock replied, shaking Sparrow's hand. "He's trained a lot."

"And Ash Ketchum," Sparrow said, looking at Ash, "Muchly impressed at your battle today. The last time I saw you, you were in the Indigo Championship. Round one. Very nicely done, sir."

"Wait," Ash said, "That was almost two years ago."

"I know," Sparrow replied, "It was my final Conference before I was, erm, made to retire."

"Made to retire?" Brock, Ash and Dawn asked.

"Piplup?" Piplup joined in. Sparrow nodded.

"Er… They got fed up of me beating other people," Sparrow replied, "Although, it was the first time I had won the Indigo League."

"You did win the Silver League three times though," Cynthia replied. Sparrow rubbed her head and laughed.

"Technically, I forfeited the second time," Sparrow said.

"And this is Dawn," Cynthia said as Sparrow looked over the blunette. Sparrow waved her hand up and down at Cynthia like she knew exactly who Dawn was.

"I know, I know," Sparrow replied, "Dawn Berlitz. It's nice to finally meet you. I was really hoping for you to win the Grand Festival. You were brilliant."

"Thanks," Dawn said.

"Piplup," Piplup said proudly. Sparrow unclipped a Pokéball from her belt and held it up in front of her face.

"Please may I have a contest battle with you?" Sparrow asked sheepishly. Dawn blinked a few times.

"A contest battle with me?" Dawn asked. Sparrow nodded.

"My Flareon would enjoy it," Sparrow explained.

"Sure," Dawn agreed, "Piplup, you ready?"

When Paul walked out of the Pokémon Centre a few minutes later, the first thing he saw was Dawn and Sparrow battling. Thinking this was slightly odd, he went to investigate.

"Vesta, use Sonic Flame," Sparrow ordered.

"Piplup, counter with Whirlpool!" Dawn yelled. Flareon flicked her tail, sending a thin slice of flame towards Piplup. Piplup blocked with Whirlpool easily and sent it towards Flareon.

"Use Over Heat and make it steam!" Sparrow yelled. Flareon did as it was told, using Over Heat to counter. The water turned into steam and began to sparkle. Paul blinked a few times. Since when had Sparrow been such a good co-ordinator? Then again, Flareon was an ex-contest Pokémon. She was bound to be good at it.

"Vesta, use Eruption!" Sparrow commanded.

"Piplup, use Bide!" Dawn countered.

Paul put his hands in his pockets and watched as Vesta gave off a powerful Eruption attack. Piplup jumped into the air and spun round, glowing white as the fire attack consumed it. Sparrow looked confused for a few seconds until Piplup appeared in the centre of the flames. The flames were spinning round Piplup in a circle. Sparrow gulped as Piplup released the power it had been storing.

There was a flash of bright light and what seemed to be an explosion. Paul closed his eyes as a strong blast of wind shot through him. When he opened his eyes, Piplup was stood ready for another attack but Flareon was no longer there.

"I think we should finish it there," Cynthia stated but Sparrow shook her head.

"Vesta," Sparrow yelled, "Use Shadow Ball!"

A ball of black and purple shot through the ground. Flareon followed it, jumping up high with it.

"Now, Iron Tail!" Sparrow yelled. Flareon hit the Shadow Ball with an Iron Tail. It shot towards Piplup.

"Piplup, spin and Peck," Dawn ordered. Piplup drilled through the Shadow Ball causing it to sparkle.

"Wow," Sparrow commented, "That looks so nice."

"Thanks," Dawn said, "Now Piplup, use Hydro Pump!"

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Sparrow ordered. The Hydro Pump was too quick for Flareon and hit it. Flareon was sent flying backwards.

"Wow!" Dawn cheered, "That was awesome, Piplup!"

"Pip piplup," Piplup said proudly. However everyone froze as Flareon got to her feet easily.

"Use Overheat," Sparrow said softly as Flareon shook herself off. Flareon nodded and used a soft Overheat to dry herself off. Sparrow walked across to Dawn.

"That was amazing," Sparrow commented, "I really enjoyed it."

"Even though that last Hydro Pump was a powerful one," Brock commented, "It wasn't strong enough to take out Flareon."

"Wow, that Flareon must be power packed," Ash cheered. Cynthia nodded. Dawn and Sparrow shook hands as they exchanged pleasantries. Cynthia glanced to her left, seeing Paul stood watching Sparrow and Dawn.

"Oh," Ash said as he saw Paul too, "It's Paul."

Paul glanced over at Ash before he turned away and walked towards the Pokémon Centre.

"OI!" Sparrow yelled. Paul froze. He slowly turned around and glanced at her. Everyone turned to look at Paul as Sparrow strolled over to him. The two faced each other and stared at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly Sparrow punched Paul in the arm. Paul leapt backwards, rubbing his arm.

"Ow," Paul snapped, "What was that for!"

"No hello?" Sparrow asked, "I trek all the way from Johto for you to walk off from me?"

"Hello," Paul deadpanned, "Now can I go?"

"Sure," Sparrow shrugged, "I'm going to go hang out more with Dawn."

Sparrow skipped back over to Dawn. Paul let out a sigh before he followed Sparrow.

"You must be hungry after a long trip," Cynthia said, "Let's go for some food."

"I'm game," Sparrow agreed.

Ten minutes later the six of them were sat in a small café. Sparrow was sipping lemonade through a straw. She was watching as Dawn and Cynthia talked about contests. Brock said something every now and again. Paul and Ash were sat in silence.

"So, Dawn," Sparrow said, "What are you doing after Ash moves on?"

"I'm not sure," Dawn replied. Sparrow glanced at Paul for a few seconds before she looked back at Dawn.

"I think you should come to Johto," Sparrow said, "The contests there are second to none."

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"It's where I live," Sparrow said, airily.

"So how do you and Paul know each other?" Ash asked, eying Paul.

"I used to travel with Reggie," Sparrow explained, "A long time ago."

"So you know Paul through Reggie?" Brock asked.

"I guess so," Sparrow replied, "But after Reggie lost to Brandon… Well…"

"I still can't believe Paul and Reggie are brothers," Cynthia said, "I had to do a double take after meeting Paul for the first time."

"Paul's been through a lot of stress lately," Sparrow said to Cynthia like the others weren't there, "Being in a home region is something less than desired. Kanto and I never got along due to my horrible father and the same goes for Paul with Reggie."

"I thought Reggie and you got along fine," Ash said to Paul. Sparrow let out a harsh laugh with made Cynthia raise an eyebrow.

"Wow," Cynthia commented, "That whole break up thing with Reggie must have been as bad as I'd heard for a laugh that cold."

"Paul is like me," Sparrow explained, "In my travelling life I had three travelling friends. Chase, my best friend to this day, stopped travelling with me after Kanto, yet we still meet up every week or so to catch up. Silver and I have a long distance relationship since I live in Ecruteak and he lives in Blackthorn. I still talk to my rivals and other friends of my travels. Brandon, Blain, Flint, Volkner, you name them, I'll catch up once in a while. Yet Reggie isn't like that."

"Oh," Dawn said suddenly, "Reggie is just like Ash. Paul is that what you meant?"

Paul nodded slowly. Ash stood up quickly glaring at Paul.

"What was that?" Ash snapped.

"I never doubted your strength in battle," Paul stated, "But I always doubted your character."

"What?" Ash said dumbfounded.

"Sparrow taught me everything I needed to know," Paul stated, "Not just about how to treat your Pokémon but how to treat your friends."

"What are you getting at?" Ash asked.

"You care more about your Pokémon than the people around you," Paul told Ash, "You baby your Pokémon not treat them like equals. Sure you're selfless but you could give a damn about the people who look after you."

"Hey, that's not-"

"When was the last time you phoned your mother?" Paul asked, "Or your other companions?"

"Well…" Ash trailed off.

"I was left a year without a word from Reggie," Paul said, "During that time I had to live with my grandmother who hated me."

Paul stood up. He threw some money on the table and walked out of the café in a bad mood. Sparrow blinked a few times as Paul walked past her. Once she knew he was gone she let out a sigh.

"Explains a little of Paul's character," Brock said.

"His grandmother was a little emotionally abusive," Sparrow said. Cynthia looked at Sparrow with interest.

"You can never say no to human interest," Cynthia commented. Sparrow shook her head.

"I should really go after him," Sparrow said, getting to her feet.

"It's OK," Dawn said, "Piplup and I will go."

"Piplup?" Piplup asked. Dawn nodded as she got up. She walked towards the door of the café with Piplup close to her heels.

"Am I really that bad?" Ash asked, wondering about this suddenly. No one replied. In fact they ignored the question completely.

Dawn soon found Paul walking towards the tree line. He was going to do some training, Dawn knew he was.

"Paul!" she called. Paul stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" he asked as she caught up to him. She panted for a few seconds.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK," Dawn said, "Sorry I brought it up."

"It's fine," Paul told her before he walked off. Dawn scowled slightly. She followed him.

"I understand what you meant about Ash now," she said.

"Good for you," Paul retorted.

"You treat your Pokémon like you treat people," Dawn said, "You're not a people person so you're not a Pokémon person."

Paul stopped walking. He glanced at Dawn for a few seconds before he nodded.

"I lived with a horrible woman after my parents died. My brother abandoned me for a year. When he came back with friends, he refused to take me with him," Paul told Dawn, "Silver took pity on me and asked if I could travel with them. I was soon adopted by two very caring siblings and friends but my real brother was far from happy. When he was defeated by Brandon, he decided I had to go with him, even though I didn't want to. I ran away. I didn't talk to my brother for three years until now."

"That must have been harsh," Dawn said. She picked up Piplup.

"The only thing that kept me going were my Pokémon," Paul said, "Sparrow gave me Torterra as a Turtwig."

"And you want to be strong so you can show Reggie how good you are?" Dawn asked. Paul turned round to face her. He shook his head.

"I'm still running away from him," Paul said, "I learnt at an early age it's better to run away from things than to deal with them. It's a lesson I can't unlearn. I've tried."

"So the training," Dawn said, "The whole thing with Chimchar and Brandon. You just wanted to escape?"

Paul nodded. Dawn bit her lip. It was so sad. She never guessed that Paul was so deep. She guessed he had issues but not to this extent.

"That's so sad," she said finally.

"I don't need your pity," Paul told her. She looked at him and pouted.

"That's not what I meant," she retorted, "I meant that… Oh forget it."

Paul stood watching Dawn for a few seconds as she glared at a tree. He had no idea what was going off in that mind of hers. She was completely foreign to him. Sparrow was predictable. Ash was very predictable. Brock was. Barry was too. Everyone he could predict but her. It was like she wasn't bound by any of the rules of human behaviour.

"Your Piplup was quite good against Flareon," Paul stated. Dawn looked at him, surprised at the complement.

"You mean that?" she asked. Paul nodded.

"Sparrow is a high level trainer," Paul explained, "For your Piplup to do so much damage to her Flareon showed what a good trainer you are."

"Thanks," Dawn said, "Although I must admit, it didn't feel like she wanted to battle me. It was like she was testing me."

Paul became interested in this: "How so?"

"It was like she knew everything about me," Dawn replied, "She knew all about my contests and wins and everything. It was strange."

"Really?" Paul asked. He fell silent for a few seconds before he let out a chuckle. "She's at it again."

"What?" Dawn asked.

"Sparrow likes to attempt to get me to travel with people," Paul explained, "She should rather give up. Although, this is the first time she's picked on a girl."

"Really?" Dawn giggled, "She is just like an older sister."

Paul nodded. A fond smile appeared on his face as he looked at the ground in front of her. He paused for a few seconds.

"Why you though?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Usually it's some guy who can deal with my harsh criticism or whatever," Paul explained, "Never a girl, let alone a co-ordinator."

Paul and Dawn thought about it for a few seconds. They thought about how they had met at Rowan's lab. Nothing special there. Then at the Oreburgh Gym… Well she would have killed him if not for Brock. They both chuckled as they thought about this.

"I didn't know you could laugh," Dawn said, "A smile looks good on you, you know."

Paul smirked.

"I'll try to smile more in the future then," he said before he turned and walked away. He left Dawn stood oddly on the spot for a few seconds. Piplup glanced up at her to see her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Piplup?" the blue penguin asked. Dawn glanced down at Piplup.

"It's nothing," she replied. She made her way back to the café.

Paul was sat on the steps of a large Dance Theatre in Ecruteak City. He was waiting for Sparrow to return from the depths of silk and perfume. Apparently, the Dancing Girls had had a problem with something and needed Sparrow's help.

Paul rubbed his head. Why did he bother coming back to Johto? Was in his right mind possessed him to come back here? Live with Sparrow for a few months? Why did he agree to that?

He needed a break, that's why. After winning the Sinnoh League, Paul had been mobbed by so many reporters and people that he had finally given up and done what he always had: he ran. He found himself in the nice city of Ecruteak, home to Sparrow, a noodle maker and general do-gooder. Paul smirked. Sparrow was a very helping person. No matter what the task, she would help.

Paul shuffled in his makeshift seat. He put his head in his hands as he thought about that final battle.

Tobias was a strong opponent but once Paul had taken down his Darkrai and Latios, his other Pokémon were nothing but bottom feeders. Such a shame, Paul mused, he would've like to secure his league win with more worthier Pokémon than a Graveller, Prinplup and Flaafy. Paul sniggered. Flaafy. Stupid pink, fluffy, cute Pokémon. Tobias of all people had a Flaafy. Paul couldn't help but smile at that thought of Tobias' embarrassment at sending out Flaafy. It was precious.

"Paul?"

Paul glanced up to see Dawn walking past him. She looked down at him, hands behind her back. Paul looked up at her.

"It is you," Dawn said happily, "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks," Paul said, getting to his feet, "And you?"

"I'm good," she replied. She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Paul looked over her. She wasn't wearing that stupid beanie hat or her clips. Her hair was just hanging round her face. She was wearing a pink camisole top with denim shorts. She looked more like a tourist than a Pokémon trainer. "I'm visiting an old friend of my mum's… with my mum."

Paul nodded slowly as he understood this. Dawn seemed sort of nervous about talking to him. She was avoiding his eyes like he was possessed or something.

"So…" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"Staying with Sparrow a while," Paul answered. Dawn nodded.

"Well, I wouldn't like to keep you," Dawn said. She began walking away. Paul glanced behind him at the Dance Theatre. Sparrow wouldn't miss him. He caught up to Dawn with a quick walk. He soon dropped into step with her. She looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I'm not doing anything if you'd like to catch up," Paul said. Dawn eyed him cautiously.

"That'd be great," she said. Her tone told Paul she didn't fully trust him. He smirked at her. "This is a little strange for you."

"I'm trying a new thing," Paul stated.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"It's called avoiding Sparrow," Paul replied. Dawn hit him on the arm in a similar way Sparrow would do.

"You jerk," she barked, "I thought you were trying to be nice."

"You should really learn," Paul said, smirking at her. Dawn glared at him. It was a deadly glare that would have had any other person running away but this was Paul she was walking with.

"Fine," Dawn snapped, "Then I take back my offer."

"Offer of what?" Paul asked, "Punishment?"

"Why you jerk!" Dawn screamed.

Sparrow laughed from the door of the dance theatre, hand on her hips.

"Well that was interesting," she commented. A blue haired woman walked out of the theatre and stood beside Sparrow, watching Dawn and Paul bicker as they walked away.

"I'm glad you invited me over, Sparrow," the woman said, "It's nice to see Dawn so happy."

"No problem, Johanna," Sparrow said, "The same goes for Paul."

"They'll be mad at us won't they?" Johanna asked.

"Not as mad as when they find out they have to share a room," Sparrow stated. Johanna laughed loudly.

"You're so cruel," Johanna commented. The two of them giggled at each other as they thought their plan was going well. "Dawn was so upset when Ash didn't call. I guess what Paul said was true."

"People take time to grow out of habits," Sparrow said, "And despite all his faults, Paul is loyal."

"They complement each other well," Johanna agreed.

"_When every life meets another life, something will be born,_" Sparrow said, folding her arms across her chest. Johanna looked at Sparrow with confusion. Sparrow let out a light laugh. "Cynthia always forgets the first word of that translation."

"Really?" Johanna asked, "What is it?"

"Friend," Sparrow said. The two women watched as Dawn and Paul disappeared into the city. "Come on, lets get back to work."

Johanna paused just long enough to hear her daughter yell 'stupid jerk' once more before she walked back into the theatre after Sparrow. Yet one thought struck her. How strange it would be if it had all ended differently.

**Hehe, obscure Ikarishipping-ness. I'll leave you with your thoughts on what happens next. **

**Please review!**

**RSx**


End file.
